Halloween
by Delta Elena
Summary: El halloween tiene sus propias reglas, debes respetarlas por que si las rompes asume las consecuencias. Por fortuna para Naruto tiene la suerte de contar con alguien de su lado pasa enseñarle. Para el reto NaruHina Mes del Terror.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo los tomé prestados para hacer este fanfic.

**Título:** Halloween  
**Género:** Drama/Romance  
**Personaje(s)/Pareja(s):** Naruto/Hinata  
**Aclaraciones sobre la historia:** Este one shot está hecho para el "**Reto NaruHina Mes del terror** " del grupo "**El Amor al NaruHina**".

**Día:** 1ro de Octubre 2012

**Halloween**

Una fecha al año en la que el mundo entero se ríe junto a la muerte, baila y juega a su lado sin ningún temor; pero ten cuidado esa fecha también tiene sus propias reglas las cuales si no son respetadas el Sr del Halloween te las enseñara.

Hinata Hyuga una pequeña de seis años estaba recargada en el marco de su ventana, poseía una mirada peculiar color blanco perla su pequeño corte de cabello en color negro azulado resaltaba la blancura de su piel.

Eran apenas las seis de la tarde de aquel día, en Konoha se estaba celebrando el Halloween muchos niños se disfrazaban de monstruos, fantasmas o cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera. El fin era tocar las puertas de los hogares y pedir muchos dulces.

Hinata no podía quitar la mirada de todos aquellos chicos con hermosos disfraces, la mayoría sin duda eran tan caros que suponía que solo los llevaban para presumir. Sabía que si lo pedía a su padre el podría comprarle uno igual o más caro, pero su madre decía solo respeta las reglas del Halloween no es cualquier fiesta y merece respecto.

Se quedo fija de pronto en un punto, el niño rubio que siempre gritaba en las clases corría en todas direcciones parecía que nadie quería tenerlo de amigo; tan solo llevaba una máscara de un zorro como disfraz.

Sintió un fuerte jalón de su suerte por lo que alzo la vista hacia la pequeña que abrazaba un peluche de un gato negro; de no más de cuatro años y una cabellera mucho más grande en color castaño pero poseyendo la misma mirada que Hinata.

— ¿Pasa algo Hanabi-Chan?— La pequeña giro la cabeza escondiéndola un poco en el gato negro, no soltó para nada la manga del suéter que llevaba Hinata señalando hacia la puerta.

Hinata se puso sus zapatos más cómodos y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas, su hermana tenia puesta una capa negra y sonrió cuando le coloco un sombrero tan típico de las brujas.

—Bien, te vez muy bien mira yo usare uno igual así podremos salir; Mama ya llego ¿No es así?

Hanabi solo asintió mientras se amarraba el sombrero con un listón negro hacia el cuello y evitar que se le cayera. Su hermana mayor se puso una capa igual tomo su mano saliendo de su habitación.

Bajaron las escaleras la casa estaba ya a oscuras, Hinata miro hacia la cocina donde había una figura parada entre aquella oscuridad.

—Ya nos vamos Mama, seremos responsables

Rápidamente salieron de su casa perdiéndose entre el bullicio de niños corriendo en todas direcciones, Hanabi apretó la mano de su hermana mayor señalándole hacia un punto en especial; ella se dio cuenta de que lo hacía al pequeño niño rubio de hace unos momentos.

Estaba sentado sobre la banqueta con una mejilla roja, seguramente producida por algún golpe de los niños mayores; su máscara que llevaba hace unos momentos estaba rota lo que le confirmaba lo primero.

Caminaron hacia el cómo dudando un poco pero la carita triste que tenia era algo que no le gustaba.

—Etto…estas bien —Un poco más atrás de Hanabi siempre le costó un poco relacionarse con la gente, pero se esforzaba cuando alguien necesitaba ayuda; o eso quería creer.

El levanto la vista hacia las dos niñas que estaban frente a él, poseía una mirada azul celeste demasiado hermosa la cual no paso desapercibida por Hinata pero también noto que había tristeza en ella.

—Un grandote quiso quitarme mis dulces, pero juro que no los robe dattebayo— entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que se sobaba la mejilla herida.

Hanabi tomo la máscara sentándose al lado del rubio que miraba confundido a las dos niñas, saco algo de cinta y tomo el listón negro de su gorro de bruja; Hinata temblaba el contacto humano ajeno a su hermana le costaba demasiado pero tenía que poner aquella curita en la mejilla del rubio cuanto antes.

—Son raras…dattebayo—sobándose la mejilla y recibir la máscara que le habían arreglado—pero gracias.

—Yo…yo soy Hinata…ella es Hanabi mi hermana, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Naruto…Uzumaki Naruto y mi meta es juntar la mayor cantidad de dulces de esta noche dattebayo

Las dos niñas sonrieron y tomaron de la mano al rubio que no comprendía, una tartamudeaba al hablar y la otra no había dicho ni una sola palabra; pero habían sido amables con el cosa que muchos no lo eran.

El pequeño grupo que ahora formaban llamaba mucho la atención por sus peculiares disfraces, pero el rubio se daba cuenta de que a esas niñas no parecían preocuparles demasiado. Pero aquel pensamiento no duro mucho, no sabía porque pero estaban recibiendo muchos dulces; no sabía si era lastima de la gente la cosa era que su pequeña bolsa estaba llenándose lentamente.

Pero no todo fue alegría para ellos, un grupo de niños más grandes no tardaron en llamar también su atención.

—Miren que tenemos aquí

—Que lindos pequeños, yo pensaba que toda la noche seria una pérdida de tiempo

Fueron rodeados muy pronto por los cuatro chicos, por sus edades sin duda serian de la secundaria dos de ellos tenían un aspecto de miedo; eran dos gemelos que solo giraban alrededor de los tres chicos Naruto les miraba de manera retadora y las niñas se ocultaban detrás suyo.

—Sakon, Ukon dejen de molestarles son unas preciosidades creo que podrían ayudarnos

— ¿Que quieren con nosotros?, no dejare que les hagan algo a Hina-Chan y Hanabi-Chan dattebayo

Vamos pequeño, tan solo queremos divertirnos seamos amigos es Halloween

—Es…es una fecha importante…si…si no la respetas tendrás problemas—Hinata aun detrás del rubio quería aclararlo, su madre se lo decía y sabía que era verdad.

La chica del grupo estuvo a punto de soltarle un golpe pero fue detenida por el líder del grupo—Tayuya, se respetuosa— el chico de cabello blanco y mirada tranquila se concentraba en los niños.

—Demonios si tú lo dices Kimimaro; pero esa niña me saca de quicio

—Saben, hay muchas leyendas de este día, pero hay un lugar que deseamos ir pero no podemos pasar somos muy grandes; pero ustedes si pueden…son pequeños.

Los gemelos acercaron mas su rostro hacia ellos, no necesitaban escuchar que tendrían graves problemas si se reusaban.

—Si…no respetas la fecha…te castigaran—Hinata temblaba, pero el miedo a no respetar las reglas era mucho mayor.

Las miradas eran serias sobre todo de los gemelos y la chica, pero Kimimaro se acerco a ella sin sonreír—No tienes salida pequeña—

Hanabi sostuvo su mano afirmando, estaban metidas en un lio por otro lado Naruto tomo su mano de igual manera —Yo las protegeré, dattebayo— les sonrió así que solo tuvieron que seguir al grupo.

El camino fue eterno y mientras más se alejaban del centro mas noche se hacia

—Neee, Hina-Chan eres valiente por enfrentar a brabucones como estos

— ¿Lo crees?

—Si, dattebayo…por cierto, ¿Por qué dices que si no respetan les irá mal?

—Es una fecha importante, los seres que se fueron regresan en este día; debes respetarlos o se molestaran

—Oh, ¿Cómo se hace eso?

—El pedir y dar dulces, el alumbrar su camino con los adornos y velas que pones…el no verlos cuando están visitándote

—No lo sabía… ¿Otra pregunta? Hanabi…

—Ella no habla desde…hace algún tiempo—mordiendo sus labios confundiendo más al rubio.

—Bien llegamos, el viejo tiradero de la ciudad en la parte de abajo dicen hace muchos años un loco arrojo un camión escolar con niños pero no hay manera de llegar…hasta ahora—Tayuya miraba divertida a los pequeños, les señalaba un orificio entre la enorme reja de metal.

—Una vez pasando hay un interruptor el cual abrirá el sitio, podremos entrar así que ¿Quién ira?

Naruto dio un paso al frente—Yo iré dattebayo, Hina-Chan espera aquí no tardo— la pequeña abrazo fuerte a su hermana al regreso del rubio.

Todos miraron como se arrastro por la pequeña abertura, el metal era demasiado grueso para que alguien lo rompiera y sin duda el rubio a pesar de su tamaño le costaba demasiado trabajo; con arañazos llego al otro lado en donde apretó el botón que le decían; un ruido ensordecedor lleno el lugar y se abrió una pequeña puerta era un pequeño elevador.

—Bajaremos todos—Kimimaro señalo mientras los gemelos empujaban a las niñas.

Hinata corrió a tomar la mano del rubio, tenían que pensar en cómo salir del sitio ella insistía en que jugar donde había muerte sin respeto era malo…sobre todo para ellos.

El elevador bajo lentamente hasta llegar a un punto en donde todo era basura, había una ligera niebla que cubría la mayor parte muy pronto los chicos comenzaron a tirar cosas en búsqueda de algo útil.

Hanabi tomo la mano de su hermana y señalo algo, Hinata noto que algo iba mal y sujeto la de Naruto que no entendía mucho de sus miradas pero el ligero escalofrió que recorría el sitio le hizo estremecer.

—Hina-Chan…debemos salir de aquí—ella asintió lentamente comenzaron a alejarse, para regresar al elevador pero unos aullidos les pararon.

—Están aquí—La voz de Hanabi se escucho sorprendiéndoles, así que Hinata la jalo y comenzó a correr Naruto las seguía estaba muy confundido.

—Están huyendo las cucarachas—Tayuya señalaba hacia los niños muy molesta

—Déjalas, no dirán nada están asustadas—Sakon reía disfrutando de cómo huían

—El elevador…si ellos salen no podremos salir nosotros—Kimimaro dio la orden para que fueran por ellos, todos fueron en su persecución lo que no se daban cuenta era que estaban siendo cazados lentamente.

Naruto toco el botón del viejo elevador, se hizo un silencio y de nuevo unos alaridos horribles llenaron el viejo tiradero; comenzó a subir pero no había nadie que les persiguiera.

El regreso fue largo y pesado, Naruto cargaba a Hanabi en su espalda profundamente dormida Hinata tomaba su mano guiándolo todo el camino.

—En mi casa no me esperan…soy huérfano, así que no se habrán dado cuenta de que no estoy—dijo con tristeza el rubio.

— ¿Quieres…ir a nuestra casa?, puedes dormir y desayunar nadie te regañara

— ¿En serio?—su rostro se ilumino por la invitación, el desayuno era bastante tentador, Hinata sonrió miro lo oscuro que estaba vio de pronto un pequeño con un peculiar disfraz; como si se tratara de un espantapájaros tenía una paleta de caramelo en mano. Les miro un momento y siguió su camino.

—Está viendo quien respeta su día— Pensó dentro de ella, apresuro aun más el paso debía llegar pronto a casa.

Hinata abrió lentamente la puerta de su casa, había dejado a la entrada dulces para aquellos niños esa era una regla básica del Halloween; la luz de la entrada iluminaba parte de la calle pero el resto de su casa estaba a oscuras su padre a veces no venia por su trabajo pero ellas se la arreglaban bastante bien.

Hemos llegado Mama, perdón el retraso pero tuvimos algunos problemas—a medio pasillo Hinata se detuvo y después comenzó a subir la escalera.

Naruto se quedo ahí de pie mirando hacia el pasillo de la cocina, había una figura Hinata había dicho que era su mama por el saludo; quiso acercarse pero Hanabi le apretó del cuello—No lo hagas—

Fue jalado con fuerza por Hinata que regresaba por él, no supo porque su mirada regreso de nuevo; aquella figura parecía retorcerse y caminaba hacia ellos ahora corrían hacia la habitación donde cerraron la puerta con candado.

—Nunca los veas…no les gusta—Hinata le dijo tan seria que Naruto tumo miedo; temió preguntar pero ella respondió mucho antes—Mama murió cuando Hanabi nació, pero ella viene siempre en esta fecha y a veces dice cosas pero no les gusta que la vean…a ellos no les gusta.

Le costó trabajo dormir aquella noche, las hermanas Hyuga le daban un poco de miedo eran muy raras pero también muy amables; los tres durmieron en una misma cama sentía que la puerta se abriría en cualquier momento pero Hinata le confortaba.

La policía pasó los siguientes meses buscando al grupo de Kimimaro pero jamos apareció, nunca más se supo de ellos; Naruto desayuno como lo había prometido Hinata poco después regreso a su hogar adoptivo, pero la amabilidad que le brindaron hizo que su amistad perdurara por mucho tiempo.

Es ahora que esta historia es contada a sus hijos, para que aprendan a respetar al Halloween para que no terminen como muchos niños perdidos en una noche como hoy.

El hombre rubio cobija a sus hijos que le miran algo temerosos pero felices por la historia, abrazan cada uno sus propios peluches; su esposa le mira desde la puerta con una sonrisa y le dice.

—Mama ya no viene, no le gusta que la vean —La mira y solo sonríe, su esposa es rara y amable pero la ama por como es.

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia, espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
